The present invention relates to a filter for use in a tank designed to culture fish such as tropical fish and gold fish for ornamental or fancy aquariums.
Tanks of such a kind employ various types of filters for maintaining a clean water in the culturing tanks. There is a common structure to the known filters which includes a cylindrical casing containing a filter medium and an electric pump mounted on top of the casing. The filter is attached on the inside wall of the culturing tank.
The casing and the pump are detachably connected to each other by inserting a water sucking nozzle of the pump in an aperture of the casing in a watertight manner.
However, the disadvantage of such known filters is that they have no dimensional flexibility. For example, if the pump is replaced with a larger one, the filter must be replaced with a new one having a larger casing for connection to the larger pump. Likewise, if the casing is replaced with a larger one to accommodate more filter medium, the pump must be replaced with a larger one for connection to the larger casing. In this way the replacement of either pump or casing requires that of the filter per se. This is uneconomical and wasteful.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a filter which has a dimensional flexibility, thereby adapting itself for variations in the size of the tank.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.